Hrdinové z Ligy
by NutellaB1tch
Summary: Fan fiction z League of Legends zahrnující lore všech hrdinů, postupně rozepsané a pospojované dohromady. English - search for name Champions of the League Kapitoly vycházejí postupně v češtině na www.tryhard.cz
1. Riven the Exile - 1 část

Riven pomalu otevřela oči a rozhlédla se po tmavém pokoji. Posadila se na postel a ospale zívla. Její zlomený meč, ležel pod postelí. Cítila jeho přítomnost jako vždy od toho dne. Dne kdy ho zlomila. Dne kdy viděla všechny svoje přátele zemřít, dne kdy utekla z bojiště a rozhodla se otočit zády k Noxusu, dne kdy potkala osobu co změnila její život. Riven the Exile, předtím nebyla hrdá na svůj titul, předtím byla nikdo. Postradatelný voják z Noxusu.

Ten den si bude pamatovat na vždycky, den kdy Singed zaútočil, když její jednotka byla obklíčená v bitvě s Ionií. Stála uprostřed bojiště, oheň a kouř pomalu zaplňovaly okolí. Rychle si stáhla kápi aby si zakryla nos a ústa. Vojáci z její jednotky, její přátelé, byli cvičeni k nelítostným bojům. Moto jejich armády „síla je vše na čem záleží" je další věc co si bude pamatovat. Vlastně to byl důvod, proč si vybrala svůj meč, i když vážila sotva tolik jako samotná čepel. Silní a nelítostní vojáci, Noxiani. Ale nic je nemohlo připravit na tuto bitvu. Riven dýchala pomalu a lehce, protože kápě jí nemohla ochránit před agresivním kouřem. Rozhlédla se a viděla své přátelé pomalu padat k zemi. Meč v její ruce byl těžší než normálně. Spadla na kolena a nepříjemný pocit v jejím krku jí nutil kašlat, nezačala, věděla, že by to znamenalo její smrt. Pomalu se plazila dopředu, jeden z vojáků Ionie se k ní otočil, v jeho očích viděla jen strach. Voják zvedl ruce směrem k ní a udělal pár kroků, ale než stačil dojít k ní zavrávol a spadl k zemi. Bohužel dopadl na její meč. Její ruka už byla příliš oslabená, aby vytáhla meč bez problémů. Naklonila se k mrtvému vojákovi a snažila se ho odtlačit. Cítila jak ztrací kontrolu nad svým tělem, sebrala tedy poslední zbytky sil, sevřela rukojeť meče a úspěšně ho vytáhla. V ten moment jí nohou projela vlna bolesti, v očích se jí objevily slzy. Nikdy neměla problém se zraněním, pokud si ho nezpůsobila sama svojí zbraní. Velký zelené meč jí vítězně zazářil v ruce. Tohle byl nejhorší moment jejího života. Chtěla si jen lehnout a umřít, ale něco jí nutilo jít dál. Pustila kápi a chytila se za krk ve snaze zastavit bolest. Ještě pár minut a její život by skončil. „Síla je vše na čem záleží" opakovala si v hlavě když se opřela o svůj meč, vstala a pomalu kulhala pryč z bojiště. Všichni okolo byli mrtvý. Zamířila k lesu, který viděla z dálky. Byla to jediná cesta z toho masakru.

Když se konečně dostala k prvním stromům, zastavila a otočila se. Díky jejímu tréninku si všimla malé cestičky krve, která se táhla za ní. Roztrhla její kápi a zavázala si zranění na noze. Najednou bylo všude ticho, meč jí pomalu vypadl z ruky a slzy jí stékaly po tvářích. Byla sama, Noxus jí opustil. Riven si sedla na zem a snažila se přijít na důvod, proč by nechali zemřít tolik vlastních lidí.

„Oběti musí být" zašeptala do ticha a ironicky se usmála. Tohle byl ten zlomový moment, moment kdy se rozhodla všechno změnit.

Nechtěla už dál přemýšlet o tom co se stalo, zavedlo by jí to k myšlenkám o ženě co se z ničeho nic objevila. Ale i přesto, že se snažila, nemohla zastavit tok myšlenek. Zavřela oči a vybavila si její tvář. Jakoby to bylo včera. Seděly spolu v lese, její meč už byl zlomený. Riven se otočila a sledovala ženu vedle ní. Rudé vlasy, pár kousků brnění a divný meč, tak se dala rychle popsat její společnice. Žena se na ní podívala a usmála se, našla Riven v lese před pár dny a starala se o ní dokud si nebyla jistá, že je jí lépe.

„V pořádku?" zeptala se a nepřestávala zírat na Riven.

Její hlas byl uklidňující, Riven pomalu přikývla a natáhla ruku po svém meči.

„Proč si ho zlomila?" zeptala se žena na další otázku.

„Chtěla jsem … zapomenout" Riven to nechtěla víc vysvětlovat, možná někdy jindy, ještě si nebyla jistá, jestli jí může věřit.

„Vybrala sis pro sebe velký meč, to jde poznat i když je zlomený," žena se znovu usmála a postavila se „co takhle trocha tréninku?"

Riven pokrčila rameny a zvedla svůj meč ze země, než se stihla úplně postavit a připravit, žena zaútočila. Riven byla vyděšená, když si všimla, že ten divný meč se pohybuje vzduchem sám od sebe. Na poslední chvíli úder zablokovala.

„Jak?! Jak jsi …?!" Riven udělala pár kroků zpět a sledovala meč.

„Mám plnou kontrolu nad svojí zbraní," odpověděla „meč by měl vždycky dělat to co chceš."

Žena vykročila směrem k Riven, ta ovšem rychle se zkracující vzdálenost mezi nimi zaplnila jejím mečem.

„Stůj" zavrtěla hlavou, ale žena jí ignorovala

„Myslíš, že mě dokážeš zastavit?" zasmála se a sledovala Riven.

„Nehýbej se" zašeptala Riven „nebo tě zastavím!"

„Tak do toho" její protivnice byla tak sebevědomá se svým poletujícím mečem, že si ani nevšimla malé zelené záře, které se pomalu obtáčela Riven kolem ruky.

Riven byla naštvaná a vyděšená, máchla mečem z levé strany, ale žena její útok zablokovala. Stejně jako pár dalších, její meč byl vždycky připraven zablokovat úder. Když už žena byla tak blízko, že Riven mohla cítit její dech, záře se rozšířila i kolem meče.

„Co .. co je to?" Riven se překvapeně zadívala na svůj meč.

„Bojíš se?" zeptala se žena pobaveně a udělala poslední krok, její ruka se dotkla Rivenina ramene jenom na chvilku, než jí obrovský výbuch zelené barvy odhodil zpátky. Riven stála přímo před ní, ale její meč vypadal jinak. Byl kompletní, žádné známky po zlomení a větší než všechny zbraně které kdy mohla vidět. Riven ztěžka oddechovala a na ten krátký okamžik bylo všude opět ticho. Cítila jak jí síla z měče naplňuje tělo. Žena se postavila a usmála, ale tentokrát už se nepřiblížila.

„Vidíš? Tvůj meč a ty, jako jedna osoba."

„Věděla jsi to?" zeptala se Riven.

„Každý majitel meče kontroluje svojí zbraň jiným způsobem," přikývla „jen jsem tě trochu postrčila."

Zelená záře zmizela a Riven skoro spadla k zemi, když jí opustila síla, kterou jí meč na chvíli propůjčil.

„Když budeš trénovat, zlepší se to," žena jí zachránila před pádem k zemi „a nebudeš tak unavená."

„Pomůžeš mi?" vyhrkla Riven bez zaváhání.

„Ano," žena se chvíli odmlčela a pak odpověděla.

Teď už byla Riven stejně silná jako ta záhadná žena, ale byla zase sama. Její společnice odjela před pár dny bez jediného slova. Riven věděla, že by jí neopustila pokud by k tomu neměla pořádný důvod. Proto se rozhodla jí najít. Už tři cestovala po Valoranu a hledala jí, možná teď v téhle krčmě jí někdo pomůže. Vytáhla svůj meč zpod postele a připevnila si ho k pásku. Otočila se a pomalu se vydala směrem ke dveřím.

„Kam jsi zmizela Irelie?" zašeptala do ticha pokoje než otevřela dveře.


	2. Záhádný C

Jarvan seděl v trůnním sále Demacie po boku svého otce. Král měl hlavu v dlaních a jeho syn na něj hleděl beze slov. Sál byl prázdný a tichý, dokud Shyvana nerozrazila dveře a rázným krokem nezamířila přímo k trůnu.

„Utekl!" vykřikla a její zlost prozrazovala ohnivá záře kolem jejího těla „zase utekl!"

„Nepřekvapivé," hlesl Jarvan a podíval se na ní, pokud ani ona, napůl drak a napůl člověk ho nedokázala zastavit tak už nemají moc na výběr.

Byl to už týden co Demacii terorizoval záhadný zločinec. Ať už šlo o vyloupení banky nebo zabití prostého měšťana v temné uličce. Jediné co vždy zbylo na místě činu byla kartička s písmenem 'C'. V celém Valoranu byla jen jediná osoba, která by se s ním mohla vypořádat a král věděl, že bude muset požádat o pomoc.

„Otče?" Jarvan se otočil ke králi a čekal na jeho reakci.

„Přiveďte Luxannu Crownguard," vzdychl král a kývl směrem k Shyvaně, ta se otočila a okamžitě se vydala splnit králův rozkaz.

„Chceš poslat jí?" jeho syn se postavil a v očích se mu odrážel hněv „chceš prosit o pomoc a poslat tam … malou holkou?!"

„Ticho!" okřikl ho král a zhluboka se nadechl „pošlu s ní ještě někoho."

„Můžeš poslat mě!" naléhal dál Jarvan.

„Ne! Budu tě potřebovat tady," zavrtěl hlavou král „kdyby se znovu objevil."

Jarvan se nadechl k dalšímu protestu ale král ho zarazil mávnutím ruky.

Zbývajících pár chvil než se vrátila Shyvana bylo v sále ticho.

Když se ve dveřích konečně objevila Shyvana s Lux, král vstal a šel jim vstříc.

„Není čas na vysvětlování Lux," začal ještě než k ním došel „potřebuji aby si vyřídila vzkaz. Slečna Laurent tě doprovodí."

Lux se elegantně natáhla po dopisu který jí král podával a přikývkla.

„A komu to máme doručit?" zeptala se a její pisklavý hlas se rozezněl po místnosti.

„Piltover" zašeptal skoro neslyšitelně král „Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover."

Lux zamířila ke cvičišti aby našla svůj doprovod a mohla vyrazit předat králův vzkaz. Pomalu se rozhlížela po rozlehlé ploše plné vojáků až jí uviděla, zasmála se když zjistila, že protivníkem její společnice je její bratr Garen. Stáhla si svůj modrý klobouk víc do čela a vyrazila směrem k nim, když došla k okraji arény, rozlehl se okolím výkřik jejího bratra.

„Demacia!"

Jeho meč dopadl na místo kde ještě před pár vteřinami stála jeho soupeřka. Garen se rozhlédl a zavrtěl hlavou když viděl Fioru opřenou o strom vedle arény.

„Z tebe nikdy nebude umělec," zasmála se Fiora a zapíchla svůj kord do země.

„Lux!" Garen vyrazil k ní jakmile si jí všiml „děje se něco?"

„Musíme doručit králův vzkaz do Piltoveru" otočila se směrem k Fioře, ta jen přikývla a vyběhla směrem k domu jejich rodiny.

„Proč s tebou jde ona?" zeptal se Garen a nervózně se díval za Fiorou.

„Myslím, že před chvilkou ti ukázala proč," Lux se na bratra ušklíbla a jen o kousíček se vyhla výchovnému pohlavku.

„Aspoň vím, že na tebe dohlédne," zasmál se Garen a společně vyrazili domů.

Lux si vzala na cestu jen pár věcí a posadila se na schody u fontány před královským palácem. Všude bylo ticho a slunce jí zářilo přímo do obličeje. Když už se rozhodla, že na chvilku zavře oči a odpočine si, objevila se před ní Fiora.

„Můžeme?" zeptala se a sledovala jak Lux rychle vyskočila a přikývla.

„Až po Vás, Lady of Luminosity" usmála se Fiora a zasalutovala.

Lux protočila oči a klepla Fioru přes záda svojí holí.

Jarvan stál na terase kousek od fontány. Naštvaně sledoval jejich odchod, ale nemohl dělat nic víc. Nemohl se vzepřít otci. Ve stínu v jeho pokoje stála Shyvana a beze slova ho pozorovala.

Caitlyn seděla ve své kanceláři a vyplňovala dokumenty z jejich poslední akce.

„Dále" povzdechla si když se ozvalo zaklepání a odložila papíry na stůl.

Ve dveřích se objevil Jayce.

„Pochytali jsme je všechny" oznámil s úsměvem a sedl si.

„Výborně," přikývla Caitlyn a podívala se zpátky do papírů.

„Něco je špatně?" zeptal se Jayce udiveně a naklonil se blíž aby se taky podíval.

„Ne, dobrá práce. Jen by příště Vi nemusela rozbít všechny co jí přijde do cesty," zavrtěla hlavou a znovu si povzdechla „stojí to dost peněz."

„Ale výsledek stojí za to," zašklebil se Jayce a pořádně se opřel o židly.

„Rozbila půlku ulice," oponovala mu Caitlyn „a těch pár břídilů bych zvládla chytit sama."

„Když myslíš," pokrčil rameny Jayce a zvedl se „nechám tě pracovat"

Caitlyn jen mávla rukou a pokračovala ve vyplňování.

Jayce otevřel dveře ale než stačil vykročit tak se mu do cesty připletl Ezreal.

„Caitlyn?" vyhrkl a protáhl se kolem Jayce.

„Co?" zhluboka se nadechla a podívala se na něj „jestli to není nic naléhavého, může to vyřešit někdo jiný."

„Jsou tu poslové z Demacie, přinesli vzkaz od krále," odvětil Ezreal a ustoupil stranou když Lux a Fiora vstoupily do místnosti.

„Ráda tě vidím Lux," usmála se Caitlyn a vzala si dopis od krále, který jí Lux podávala.

Když otevřela dopis, rozhostilo se v místnosti ticho. Demacie nikdy zbytečně o pomoc nežádala, takže všem bylo jasné, že je to naléhavý případ.

Caitlyn pomalu četla a výraz v její tváři se měnil od údivu k naprostému rozčílení.

„'C'," zašeptala, jediný případ, který nikdy nevyřešila, „jak dlouho už to trvá?" obrátila se směrem k Lux.

„Týden, ani naši nejlepší ho nedokázali chytit."

„Zítra vyrazíme," vstala, zvedla svojí pušku, „teď si odpočiňte, Ezreal vám najde nějaký pokoj."

Počkala, než všichni opustili její kancelář, pak se rozhlédla po policejní stanici a netrvalo jí moc dlouho než našla jejich nejnovější přírůstek.

„Vi!" vykřikla, „zítra odjíždíme do Demacie."

Sledovala, jak se Vi pomalu zvedla a líně došla k její kanceláři.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se opřela se o stůl, její mechanické ruce ležely v rohu vedle stolu.

„Potřebují mojí pomoc," odpověděla Caitlyn a opřela se zády o stěnu její kanceláře.

„A já tam musím proč?"

„Protože jsem to řekla," Cait pootočila hlavu tak aby na ní lépe viděla, „a protože to tak bude levnější."

„Oh, dívejte jsem …" začala napodobovat Caitlyn, ale než stačila svoje představení dokončit, dostala facku.

„Neprovokuj," usmála se a vyrazila ke dveřím stanice.

Vi za ní jen překvapeně zírala s rukou přitisknutou na tváři.


	3. Du Couteau - Pomsta - 1 část

„Slyšel jsem co se ti povedlo v Demacii," zabručel Urgot přes stůl v malé hospodě v Zaunu.

„Není to moje práce," usmála se LeBlanc a natáhla se pro sklenici s vodou.

„Ne?" naklonil se blíž ke stolu.

Jeho obrovská mechanická noha zavadila o židly na které seděla LeBlanc a odstrčila jí o půl metru. Pološílená čarodějka se nevrle podívala na napodobeninu člověka naproti ní a znechuceně se ušklíbla. Urgot si toho ani nevšiml a naklonil se ještě blíž.

„Tak komu za to mám poděkovat? Teď bych mohl začít svůj plán," olízl si rty a pokračoval, „Konečně bych ho mohl zabít, pomalu, před jeho rodinou ..."

Krab se stále přibližoval, když už byli tváří v tvář, LeBlanc se odtáhla a stoupla si. Rukou si srovanala svůj černý kabát a zvedla klobouk ze stolu, ještě jednou se podívala na Urgota a ušklíbla se.

„Du Couteau," odpověděla a vyrazila směrem ke dveřím.

LeBlanc sama nevěděla, která ze sester odstartovala tuhle nebezpečnou hru, ale věděla, že toho bude muset využít. Bylo jí jasné, že pokud toho využije každý, mohla by to být záminka pro další válku. Válku kde by mohla dokázat kdo je Emilia LeBlanc. Dokázat, že Černá Růže není tak ztracený řád jak si všichni myslí.

„LeBlanc Evaine," zašeptala do ticha ulice a vzduch kolem ní se ochladil.

Po několika letech opět vyslovila své staré jméno.

Bylo už po půlnoci, když se domem rodiny Du Couteau rozlehlo otravné klepání. Katarina otevřela oči a líně se zvedla z postele. Pomalu se vydala temnou chodbou ke vstupním dveřím. Když vstoupila do haly, objevila se vedle ní Cassiopeia. Katarina se na ní usmála a nenápadně si prohlížela šupinatý ocas, který se táhl za její sestrou. Už to bylo dlouho. Povzdechla si a následovala Cass ke dveřím. Když konečně přestala přemýšlet o tom, co se její sestře vlastně stalo, bylo už otevřeno. Chladný noční vzduch se protáhl kolem obrovského monstra ve dveřích.

„Doufám, že máš pro svojí návštěvu pořádný důvod," zamračila se Katarina a ustoupila z cesty když se Urgot snažil projít skrz dveře.

„Demacia!" vykřikl krab a pokrčil svoje mechanické nohy aby měl hlavu ve stejné úrovni jako ostatní v místnosti, „Kdo z vás dvou to vymyslel?"

Cassiopeia se rozesmála, ale než stačila něco říct, proletěla jí kolem obličeje dýka.

Úsměv jí ztuhl na obličeji, její reakce byla stejně rychlá jako reakce její sestry.

Stočila svůj dlouhý ocas a protáhla se pod obrovským krabem a srazila Katarinu k zemi. Ze škrábance na její tváři kapala k zemi krev, ale úsměv z její tváře nezmizel. Vždycky si užívala menší potyčky se sestrou. Připlazila se blíž a naklonila se nad ní. Když už si myslela, že má vyhráno, Katarina se odrazila od země a objevila se za ní. Cassiopeia lehce polkla když ucítila chladnou ocel na krku.

„Řekla jsem ti, že si nepřeji abys do toho tahala Demacii," zašeptala jí Katarina do ucha a přitlačila na dýku.

„Bráníš je jenom kvůli němu?" provokovala dál Cass aniž by se pohnula.

„Do toho ti nic není," odvětila a pustila sestru ze svého sevření.

„O co tu jde?" ozval se za nimi Urgotův hlas, „Na tohle přeci všichni čekali," krab se rozesmál a ozvěna v hale naháněla Katarině husí kůži.

„Všichni?" Cass se připlazila k boku své sestry a její ocas se stočil Katarině u nohou.

„Všichni," přikývkl Urgot, „LeBlanc, Warwick, Swain ..."

„I ty?" skočila mu do řeči Katarina.

„I já," znovu přikývl a na tváři se mu objevil odporný úsměv.

Katarina polkla a zavrtěla hlavou ve snaze zbavit se myšlenka na boj Garena a téhle 'věci' před ní.

„Oh," Cass se zasmála, „ale 'C' už v Demacii není."

„Cože?!" vykřikl Urgot a úsměv vystřídal šok a zmatení.

„Nikdy nebylo v plánu aby tam zůstal," upřesnila Cassiopeia a sledovala jak její sestra pobaveně odchází do svého pokoje.

„No," pokrčil rameny Urgot, „teď už to zastavit nepůjde."

Krab se naposledy pousmál a zamířil ke dveřím. Zvuk jeho mechanických nohou se pomalu vytrácel a Cassiopeia stála sama v hale. V jejím normálně chladném obličeji se nyní odrážela spousta emocí.

„Co jsem to udělala," její hlas se třásl rozčílením a strachy, teď si Noxus nemohl dovolit další válku.

Hospoda v Zaunu už pomalu zavírala a Singed vyháněl poslední návštěvníky když si všiml zahalené postavy v rohu. Otočil se a pomalým krokem se vydal směrem k ní.

„Zavíráme," řekl a přitáhl jednu z židlí blíž ke stolu aby mohl projít.

Než se stihl do dostat, postava se zvedla a vyrazila ke dveřím.

„Škoda, bylo to tu …" žena se odmlčela a otevřela dveře, „velmi zajímavé."

Singed se za ní nechápavě podíval a došel ke dveřím, chtěl na ní ještě zakřičet něco o tom, že dveře se zavírají, ale zarazil se ve chvíli, když zpod jejího pláště vyklouzl meč a zůstal viset ve vzduchu vedle ní. Nebylo třeba denního světlo aby poznal odkud ta neznámá je, pomalu zavřel dveře a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Ionia," zašeptal a zavrtěl hlavou když jeho hlas okamžitě zanikl v tichu hospody.


	4. Caitlyn - Vzpomínky

Caitlyn seděla u ohně na mýtině, byla noc a ve stínech stromů mohla občas zahlédnout pohyb veverky, možná jelena. Byla příliš zabraná do svých myšlenek a tak zvířatům nevěnovala moc pozornosti. Vracela se do Demacie, kde to všechny začalo. Kde se 'C' objevil poprvé. Vždycky nerada vzpomínala na ten den, kdy ho skoro chytila. Nikdy nepřišla na to, proč vypočítala rychlost a dráhu střely špatně. Možná, že to bylo to, kvůli čemu nemohla teď spát. Caitlyn se lehce poposunula a natáhla ruku do zavazadel kousek od ní. Vi, která spala s hlavou opřenou o její nohu, jí pohyb moc neusnadňovala. Přesto se Cait podařilo z jedné tašky vytáhnout malinkou bílou kartičku. Lux spala na druhé straně ohniště a Fiora odešla před pár hodinami do lesa. Caitlyn zavřela oči a opět si vybavila poslední okamžik kdy ho viděla.

Přijela do Demacie pár dní potom co 'C' ukradl 'Greatsword of Milthorn' z královského paláce. Caitlyn se setkala s konstáblem policie v Demacii a doprovodila ho do hlavní haly paláce. Konstábl jí cestou vykládal nějaké rodinné historky, ale Caitlyn mu od chvíle co vkročila do haly nevěnovala pozornost. Rozhlížela se kolem, místnost se hemžila strážníky. Na podlaze ležel obrovský červený koberec a na stěnách viselo pár obrazů. Přímo před nimi bylo schodiště vedoucí do dílny hlavního zbrojíře.V Demacii bylo mnohem víc artefaktů s větší hodnotou než meč, který si 'C' odnesl. Caitlyn si byla naprosto jistá, že ho v téhle budově neviděli naposledy. Ani ve snu by jí ale nenapadlo, že by se objevil v ten samý moment kdy byla hala plná policistů.

„Co to bylo?" otočila se směrem ke konstáblovi, když se z dílny ozval rachot.

„Všichni okamžitě nahoru!" rozkřikl se konstábl po členech policejního sboru a následoval Caitlyn do schodů.

Přišli opět pozdě. Všechno v dílně bylo poházené po zemi a obrovský sejf ve zdi byl prádný.

„Co tam bylo?" zeptala se Caitlyn a pomalu překračovala nepořádek na zemi.

„Helm of the Protector," zašeptal konstábl, „před několika lety nám jí svěřila Poppy kvůli magickým úpravám."

Caitlyn došla k sejfu a uvnitř leželo to co čekala, malá karta s písmenem 'C'.

„Parchant," zavrtěla hlavou a otočila se k policistům, „uzavřete budovu, tentokrát už neuteče!"

Policisté se otočili směrem ke konstáblovi a ten jen přikývl, všichni se rozeběhli k určeným východům. Měli všechno perfektně nacvičené, že i na Caitlyn to udělalo dojem. Cestou ze schodů zpět do haly si prohlížela kartu, ale neuniklo jí, že jeden z policistů jí celou cestu sleduje. Otočila se a vydala se jeho směrem, než k němu stačila dojít, policista se rozběhl ven z haly a rozrazil stojící strážníky ve dveřích. Caitlyn se okamžitě rozběhla za ním a následovala ho na střechu. Když vybíhala schody na boku královského paláce, uvědomila si, že ho nedoběhne a bude muset použít svojí pušku. Jakmile vyběhla poslední část schodiště, klekla si a sevřela pušku. Stihla to přesně na vteřinu, viděla jak se 'C' snaží zhoupnout pryč pomocí lana upevněného na vrcholu věže. Cait si hned všimla, že měl všechno vypočítané. Pokud by se nic nepokazilo, dopadl by přímo na střechu tréninkové haly.

Byla už jen kousek od toho aby ho chytila, nemohla ho nechat znovu utéct. Narovnala se a zamířila. Věděla, že 'C' teď nemůže uhnout ze své trasy a načasovaní střel bylo to, co Cait uměla nejlépe. Zhluboka se nadechla a zmáčkla spoušť. Ve zlomku vteřiny si myslela, že to má všechno za sebou a usmála se. To by ovšem bylo moc jednoduché, všechno okolo se zpomalilo a ona šokovaně sledovala jak 'C' proletěl vzduchem a zmizel mezi budovami.

Z jejích vzpomínek jí vytrhla Fiora která se vrátila z lesa a pomalu se posadila k ohni.

„Neslyšíš o něm poprvé, že ne?" vyslovila Fiora otázku, na kterou Caitlyn nechtěla odpovídat.

„Ne," zašeptala a cítila jak jí přemohla vlna zklamání a hořkosti.

Poprvé za celý život zklamala. A on se jí svýma kartičkama dál vysmíval.

Fiora viděla, že jí není příjemné o tom mluvil a tak mlčky přiložila dříví do ohně a podívala se na noční oblohu.

„Musíš si trochu odpočinout," usmála se na Caitlyn, „máme před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu."

Caitlyn přikývla, ale než stačila vymyslet jak se přesunout, Vi se probudila a rozespala se rozhlédla po mýtině.

„Co se děje?" nechápavě se otočila ke Caitlyn a promnula si oči.

I když se Caitlyn snažil tvářit vážně, její rozespalý hlas a nechápavý výraz jí vykouzlil úsměv na tváři.

„Nic, zrovna se chystám spát," odpověděla s úsměvem a natáhla se pro svojí deku.

„Nemusíš mi lhát," ušklíbla se Vi, „vím, že nemůžeš usnout."

Než Cait stačila začít protestovat, Vi jí chytila kolem ramen a přitáhla si jí k sobě. Potom co jí Caitlyn změnila život, bylo to nejmenší co mohla udělat to, že na ní bude dávat pozor. Cait lehce zavrtěla hlavou, opřela se o její rameno a zavřela oči. Z nějakého důvodu věděla, že tentokrát jí 'C' neuteče. Né když s ní byla Vi.


	5. Irelia (Zaun)

Irelia opustila hospodu v Zaunu s vítězným úsměvem. Zjistila to co potřebovala a dokonce se ujistila aby se Singed dozvěděl, že to byla ona. Procházela temnou uličkou a její meč plul v tichosti vedle ní. Zarazila se až když před sebou zaslechla divné kroky. Okamžitě se schovala do výklenku ve zdi a schovala meč pod kabát. Ať chtěla nebo ne, nemohla ho nechat vznášet se kolem. Rudý krystal uprostřed meče zářil tak silně, že nebylo možné se pohybovat v tajnosti aniž by ho skryla. V tu chvíli, zapochybovala o svém nápadu a na zlomek vteřiny zalitovala, že nevzala Riven sebou. Zavrtěla hlavou a setřásla veškeré pochyby. Nemohla jí sem vzít. Všichni si mysleli, že je mrtvá. Nemohla ohrozit její život.

Kroky utichly pár metrů od místa kde byla schovaná, následovalo slabé klapání dřeva a palčivý mechanický zvuk. Hned jí bylo jasné do čeho se připletla. Její meč se jí pomalu zarýval do ruky, jak ho nervózně tiskla k sobě.

Kdyby jí našli, neměla by nejmenší šanci jim utéct.

„Co jsi zjistil?" rozlehl se uličkou chraptivý hlas, souběžně s zakrákáním.

'Jericho Swain' uvědomila si Irelia a v duchu se snažila přemoct bolest pulzující skrz její ruku.

„'C' už není v Demacii," odpověděl mu hluboký hlas, „Cassiopeia toho má v plánu ještě víc," postava se rozesmála a mechanický zvuk se znovu rozezněl uličkou.

'Urgot' Irelia naprázdno polkla, tohle neměla v plánu. Přitiskla se ještě víc ke kamenné zdi a ucítila jak jí chlad pomalu procházel tělem.

„Hah, výborně, to nám usnadňuje práci," ozval se třetí hlas.

„Máš už nějaký plán?" Urgotův hlas byl plný nadšení.

„Ještě to proberu s LeBlanc," odpověděl mu Swain, „Černá Růže by nás mohla podpořit."

Irelia znervózněla ještě víc, nedokázala rozpoznat třetí osobu. A při zmínce o Černé Růži zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla. Věděla kdo jsou zač, jen si myslela, že už je to jen minulost. Nikdo nevěřil, že by tento řád mohl ještě povstat z toho co z nich zbylo po válce. Emilia LeBlanc, už jen při vyslovení toho jména se vzduch kolem ochladil, jedna z nejmocnějších uživatelek magie v celém Valoranu. A ještě k tomu napůl šílená. Irelia jen doufala, že se tady neobjeví, to by znamenalo její smrt a ona ještě neměla v plánu umřít.

„Měl bys promluvit i s Du Couteau, možná by nám generál poskytl armádu," rozesmál se Urgot a jeho mechanické nohy znovu zaklapaly o chodník.

„Možná, promluvím s ním a uvidím co se dá …"

„Co je to?!" třetí hlas je přerušil, „Cítíte to?" následovala další otázka.

„Ne," odpověděl Swain, „Co se děje?"

„Krev," třetí osoba znovu promluvila.

Najednou Irelii došlo kdo je to a sama si začala v duchu nadávat. Tohle jí mohlo napadnout dřív. Warwick. Ten prokletý vlk o ní věděl. Měla jen dvě možnosti, využít moment překvapení a pokusit se utéct a nebo čekat a doufat, že jí nenajdou. Rozhodla se pro první možnost. I když s jejím zraněním bude těžké utéct Warwickovi, její jedinou nadějí bylo dostat se z města. Zavzpomínala jak daleko je od hlavní brány a po krátkém uvažování se rozhodla, že by to mohla zvládnout.

Nadechla se a rozhodila kabát, obrovský meč se opět vznesl do vzduchu a záře z krystalu odhalovala krvavou skvrnu na jedné straně čepele. Irelia seskočila z výklenku a bez jediného pohledu zpět se rozeběhla směrem kde by podle ní měla být hlavní brána. Městem se ozvalo vytí a uličkou se za ní rozezněly nadávky. Vyběhla z uličky a odbočila vlevo, stihla se otočit aby zjistila, že za ní běží jen Warwick. To dávalo smysl. V domech podél ulice se začalo svítit a obrovský zvon se rozezněl na poplach.

Irelia se znovu otočila, vlk jí byl v patách, Mohla vidět jeho červené oči. Donutila se ještě zrychlit, meč jí následoval v přiměřené vzdálenosti. Byla si jistá, že za rohem už musí být hlavní brána, když ale minula poslední dům byla za ním jen zeď. 'Do hajzlu' zaklela v duchu. Musela si špatně zapamatovat cestu. Doběhla ke zdi a otočila se. Vojáci se pomalu shlukli kolem ní v čele se Swainem. Warwick se rozesmál a v jeho očích byl ještě šílenější výraz než jaký si pamatovala. Irelia byla ztracená, ale rozhodla se nevzdat se bez boje.

Zvedla ruku a meč se srovnal do připravené bojové pozice. Swain kývl na vojáky a ti se rozeběhli směrem k ní. Jedním pohybem zabila celou první linii. Zbytek vojáků zpomalil, ale jeden z nich se dostal za ní. Irelia si ho stačila včas všimnout a pohnula rukou směrem k zemi. Meč se okamžitě začal přesouvat a Irelia vyskočila aby se vyhnula kopí, které voják použil. Normální bojovník by si tím výskokem podepsal rozsudek smrti, ale Irelia měla svůj meč a perfektní trénink z Ionie. Ve vzduchu pokrčila kolena a použila svojí zbraň jako přistávací plochu, uvolnila se otočila ruku dlaní vzhůru. Meč se ihned pohnul a rozřízl vojáka na dvě půlky. Její zraněná ruka se jí připomenula ostrým bodnutím v rameni. Irelia se okamžitě otočila zpátky ke zbytku nepřátel, ale fialová záře pod nohami jí dala jasně najevo, že tentokrát bude moc pomalá.

Ze země vyskočily obrovské pařáty a sevřeli se kolem jejího těla. Pokusila se je ještě zablokovat mečem, ale její ruka byla natolik zesláblá, že pohyb byl příliš pomalý. Swain se usmál, spokojen sám se sebou a zaklepal holí o zem. Pták z jeho ramene vzlétl a usadil se na jednom z pařátů. Warwickovi tlapy se rozzářili červeně a čím blíž byl, tím víc si Irelia uvědomovala, že by se musel stát zázrak aby tohle přežila. Když se vlk ocitl přímo před ní a rozpřáhl se, zavřela oči a vybavila si Riven. Zklamala jí. Určitě. Připravená na smrt vydechla, ale k jejímu překvapení se nestalo vůbec nic. Pařáty kolem jejího těla byly pryč, Irelia pomalu otevřela oči a klesla na kolena. Obklopovala jí modrá záře.

Okolí se začalo pomalu vyjasňovat a arénou se rozezněl ženský hlas.

„Vítejte v Summoner's Rift."

„Na poslední chvíli," zašeptala Irelia a pousmála se.


End file.
